


The Hunt

by HayleeCochrane



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleeCochrane/pseuds/HayleeCochrane
Summary: This story is about two distant brothers, who lost their parents 9 years ago. One craves to seek vengeance and the other wants to heal with drugs and alcohol.  The two of them have a damaged relationship which they will need to repair in order to solve the murder.This is just the beginning of my first story! Let me know if you like it and what I can work on!Enjoy,Haylee :)





	The Hunt

He stood over the drunk man dangling the gun aimlessly in front of him while he slept unaware of what was infront of him. He had chip crumbs scattered all over his face and chest, with a bottle of vodka in his hand dangling over the couch. 

“Wake up you drunk bastard,” He shouted. The man still remained to lay there passed out, visibly breathing so Clay knew he wasn’t dead. Clay had lost his patience for Kalan a long time ago. With each passing second he grew more tempted to pull the trigger and watch Kalans life end. Clay decided to sock Kalans jaw will the gun instead. “Get the fuck up” he hollered. Thankfully this time Kalan’s eye shot open.

“What the fuck-” He slurred angrily, before realizing it was just Clay. 

“Oh hey, it’s you.” He said calming down a bit. He propped himself up with one arm on the dirty stained couch and scratched his black knotted hair that clearly hadn’t been brushed for quite some time, with the other hand. 

“Yeah it is me, where the hell were you last night? You almost had me fucking killed!” Clay exploded. He knew from the start Kalan wasn’t reliable, but this was a whole new level of disappointment. 

“Oh, about that...” Kalan hesitated. 

“Shut the fuck up, no more excuses you’re a piece of shit. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t shoot you dead right now.” Clay interrupted, still dangling the gun centimeters from Kalan’s forehead edging his finger towards the trigger. 

“I’ve got one, maybe because I’m your brother. Put the gun down, Clay.” He replied, surprisingly calmly for someone having a gun directly in their face. The two brothers stared into eachothers eyes. They were the same; a dull grey-blue like the sky on a shit day. “Usually you don’t bail on your brother” Clay spilled. 

Their bond had never been the same since their parents died, it was like their relationship died with them. They lived a perfect life till their home was invaded 9 years ago on Christmas Eve night. The intruder shot the parents dead, leaving behind their two boys that were 13 and 14 years old. Incase you didn’t know entering foster care as a teen you are destined to jump from home to home, and that’s exactly what the boys did. The inconsistency of their homes matched their emotions, they both were hurt and lost within but forced to hide it. They both hid it in different ways. Clay was determined to find the unknown murderer and Kalan on the other hand decided to drown his pain in an ocean of whiskey and vodka.


End file.
